Just Being Childish
by CutiepieCupcake666
Summary: Just fluff, can't really come up with a summary - "


**Hello Peoples =3**

**My first fanfic, Yaay. LxMy OC Miwa.. O.o"**

**I know some people don't like to pair excisting characters with OCs but whatever ;)**

**Don't like don't read ~.~**

I yawn and turn another page of my book. I'm lying on the couch with a book. After another fight with L a few hours ago I decided reading would be a good thing to kill time with. But after three hours Harry Potter really starts to bore me. I lay the book on the table and roll on my back and stare up at the ceiling. After some time the door opens and soft barefooted footsteps are coming my way. When the footsteps reach the couch a head pokes over the back of the couch. I put a fake annoyed frown of my face and glare at the raven haired detective.

"What do you want?" I ask angry, but inside grinning. He will give in at some point.

"I just wondered if you are okay since you didn't show up for a while. I figured something could have happened to you." L says, he lifts his hand and places his thumb on his lips to nibble on it. Damn it, if he just could stop doing that.

"I'm okay thank you. You can go now." I say with a cold tone, but keeping myself from kissing him from the inside. Stupid detective, maybe falling in love with him wasn't a good idea after all.

"And I just wanted to tell you that Watari can walk in any minute with a cup hot chocolate." I clench my fists, I really have to try to keep my cool right now.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" I lift one eyebrow in question. You should think as the world's greatest detective he should've looked straight through this act, right?

"Not at all, I'm just trying to advert your attention from being mad at me to being thankful to Watari for making the world's best hot chocolate. Or so I was told by a certain blond girl who can be pretty abusive at times." I growl and hit the guy on his head. And I don't care if he can prove his point with that. L rubs his head, and he looks so damn cute.

"That was unnecessary, Miwa-chan."

"Damn you mega-brains." I mutter in response.

"You're still mad right." Uhmm…duh of course not!

"Hell yeah, nice work Sherlock to figure that much." L frowns and I giggle inwardly at how cute he looks. Damn him, he doesn't even do it on purpose. And he's still nibbling on his thumb. I grab his hand and pull it away from his face.

"And could you stop doing that?" I say, now sincerely annoyed. L just looks confused.

"Why? Does it bother you?"

"Yes it does, actually it bothers me very much." I say still holding his hand. All of a sudden a smirk appears on the detective's face.

"Do you know that you're a very bad liar, Miwa-chan." I shiver from the way he says my name.

"Why that?" I ask, trying to sound innocent and confused. L takes his hand back and retreats his thumb to his lips.

"One; because you don't bother at all, the nibbling at my thumb, because I know in fact you think I look cute when I do. And the fact that you are blushing right now proves my point." I look away from the dark orbs observing me with much amusement.

"And two?" I ask already regretting asking that.

"You're not mad at me. You're trying to outwit me by being stubborn, and stubborn is a very different thing than being mad." I growl, damn that smart bastard. Quickly I rethink my plan and sit up, now it's my time to smirk. L stares at me with a questioning look.

"So maybe I'm not good at lying to you, but you should know by now I'm very good at being stubborn and childish."

"So what does that mean for me." I grin darkly. Poor guy.

"I think I'll get rid of all sweets of the building and after that I'm gonna rub it in your face." The eyes of the raven widen with disbelief. I get off the couch and skip to the kitchen next door.

* * *

f"I guess that was everything." I sigh and stare and the immense huge pile of sweets lying in the container, a few hours later. I actually should learn L how to eat normal food. Those sweets are gonna be the death of him. Or they're gonna be a great help at solving cases and at keeping the detective awake. Whatever, all the sweets are gone, victory is mine. I look at my cell phone to check the time. It's 7 pm. I surely missed my hot chocolate, well, whatever. I skip inside the building and find L in the room where I left him mourning over his precious sweets.

"You really got rid of everything?" L asks, his eyes pleading I really wasn't able to torture him like this. I nod in response and take place on the arm of the couch.

"Now that was really unnecessary Miwa-chan. They didn't do anything to you." The guy says, like he's chewing on something… I glance to the right to see L sitting in his usual weird way with a victoriously smirk and a strawberry shortcake.

"How'd you get that?" I try to grab the plate out of his hands but fail.

"Always think forward. As a former Whammy you should've known that, number 47*." I growl and try slap the plate out of his hands again, this time with success. After the sound of breaking porcelain it's silent for a few minutes in which L and I both stare at the ground to the fallen shortcake. And a few minutes in which L looks absolutely shocked and in which he lifts his thumb to his lips and silently mourns over the loss of his cake. And a few minutes in which I smirk, feel good about winning from smart-ass number 1 and after that I feel a tad guilty about getting rid of the only sweet left in the building. And there's no way L's gonna eat something else.

"Oops." I exclaim softly while giggling a bit nervous. I advert my eyes to the boy next to me. He too adverts his eyes from the ground to me. For a split second a glint of mischief glances in his eyes but that split second is enough time for me to catch it. I gulp and silently pray to get out of here while not getting totally traumatized.

"You know, Miwa-chan, the best sweet is yet to be eaten?" L smirks, I don't like this at all. I shake my head silently.

"What exactly is that sweet?" I ask, not liking where this is going. Before I can do something L grabs my arm and pulls me over so my head is in his lap. My cheeks start to glow red and my heart thumps loudly.

"Well, that sweet can be very dangerous for my health sometimes." L chuckles. I glare at the detective but he seems unaffected by it.

"Damnit Lawliet, stop laughing already." I say and poke him hard in his ribs. L winces at the poke.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" L hisses.

"Once more, like always." I say, smiling innocently.

"You're going to be the death of me." Lawliet sighs and pulls me into a kiss. And you know what, at the moment I don't mind, being a sweet.

*** Miwa is a former Whammy, dunno how much kids there are at Whammy but I just made 47 up, so yeah, she's the last choice to succeed L ^_^"**

**I'm not gonna beg for reviews but I'd apricoate them ^^**


End file.
